Coming Home to You
by AllTheCliches
Summary: Diana comes home after a long day as Luna Nova's youngest professor. Luckily, today, just like every day, she has someone waiting for her back at home. (One-Shot)


Walking up to the wooden door of her quaint little cottage just a ways away from Luna Nova, Diana was all too aware of the fatigue that had set in far earlier in the day.

Naturally, as one of the newer professors of the school, Diana had often been given the more physically taxing errands and tasks, usually along with other colleagues like Professor du Nord and Professor Croix.

Diana's shoulders tensed remembering the heavy load of books she had assisted the couple with bringing up to the newest wing of the Luna Nova library. Of course magic made the task infinitely easier, but the sheer number of books still caused a strain on her shoulders and back.

Then, of course, her position as professor often led her to take the responsibility of keeping the most rowdy of students in check.

Considering her year housed possibly the two biggest troublemakers in Luna Nova history, Diana had assumed the task would be simple. After all, there was no possible way any young witch could come to match what would happen when those two witches decided to wreak havoc upon the school order, and Diana had always been able to keep up with their antics.

In more ways than one, when it came to one particular troublemaker.

And in a way, she was correct. No one witch ever came to match the havoc either troublemaker caused.

The only problem was that it was never just one witch. On rare occasions, there were only two witches… Today just happened to be a rarity on the opposite end of the spectrum, where all six troublemakers decided to come out and try to pull one over on the prodigious professor.

Diana had never felt as much appreciation and regard for her professors keeping her classmates in check than she did now that these professors were her colleagues.

Of course Diana showed no weakness in public. She had dealt with all six witches as swiftly as she could, successfully apprehending them and sending them off to _separate_ detention halls, each watched over by her most trusted co-workers.

The moment she was free from any scrutiny, however, she had slumped in her chair and collapsed onto her desk, where she fell asleep until just ten minutes ago, when she had left work to come back home.

As she fumbled to fish out her keys to then unlock her door, Diana could not help but feel as though the decision to sleep was a mistake.

Her neck felt stiff. Her back was many times more sore than it had felt before she had worked to capture the sextet of witches, to the point where making even the slightest move to fix her posture was met with screaming protests from her muscles. Sitting down for so long also made her knees feel stiff. She could swear that she heard a pop from her joints upon every step.

Despite all of this, she did love her job. Getting to teach a generation of witches was truly rewarding in itself. The shine in their eyes when she teaches them a new spell or tells them the inspiring story that encouraged them to become witches in the first place was usually enough to energize her for the rest of the day.

And it was not like this happened every day… Today just happened to be an extraordinarily trying one.

Luckily for Diana, on days like this… and on any other day in general… there was always something waiting at home to soothe her weary body.

"Tadaima," Diana said as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Diana?"

Or rather, _someone_ was waiting for her.

Hearing the sweet voice call out for her never failed to do wonders for the tired professor. As the bright timbre reached her ears, Diana could feel the soreness and strain wash away.

It had not necessarily disappeared completely, but it was close.

When she caught sight of those bright red eyes and that long chestnut brown hair worn down behind her lover's back and over petite shoulders already covered in pink pajamas, the fatigue had been all but forgotten, overwhelmed by the growing warmth in Diana's chest.

"Diana! Okaeri!" Akko called out, rushing towards the door to greet Diana with a tight embrace.

Oh heavens, the sound of Akko's voice could always bring a smile onto Diana's face. And of course what would be a nearly bone-crushing embrace for anyone else would be nothing but the world's greatest comfort for Diana.

"Good evening Akko." Diana said, smiling as she slowly brought her arms up her lover's back and wrapped them around Akko's arms and waist. "I missed you dearly."

"I missed you too!" Akko smiled, though it was short-lived, being quickly replaced with a frustrated pout. "You're late! You said you'd be back forty minutes ago."

Diana stiffened in Akko's hold.

Forty minutes ago?

Diana slowly turned to the clock on the leftmost wall hanging above their fireplace.

Sure enough, the clock read eight forty.

"I-I apologize… I was so exhausted earlier that I… fell asleep and seemed to have lost track of time…" Diana muttered guiltily.

That nap was truly the gravest error of judgment Diana had made in years. After all, it had delayed the precious time she had with her girlfriend of six years by an agonizing forty minutes.

"Fell asleep? Lost track of time? … Was it those kids again?" Akko asked.

Diana let out an exasperated breath, a memory of her chasing one student across the entire campus flashing in her mind.

"There would be no other reason, I assure you."

Akko giggled. "Sounds like Luna Nova's really got a new group of troublemakers! Maybe I should call Amanda and teach them a thing or two."

"… I would truly appreciate it if you did not." Diana quickly said, shuddering at the thought of having to fend off those hooligans… while also having to keep up with Akko and Amanda, both witches who have greatly improved their own talents.

… Considering Akko's current profession, Diana was unsure if she would even be able to keep up with the havoc Akko could cause by herself at this point.

"Awww, I think it would be a great idea!" Akko joked. "I needa show those kids just how it's done~"

Diana knew Akko was joking.

Akko would never purposely do anything to make Diana's life any more difficult. Being both a professor at Luna Nova _and_ taking charge of the Cavendish family, although rewarding, made for quite the strenuous lifestyle. Akko knew this and always worked hard to make sure Diana's life was as easy as it would permit.

… Despite that, Diana was not about to allow even the tiniest inkling of doubt rest in her mind. The smallest iota of risk that Akko would ever consider doing such a thing was a possibility that no one would wish to leave unaddressed.

After all, Akko could be unpredictable enough that such a risk would almost be considered a certainty.

As such, Diana changed the subject in the only way she knew would always work on the haphazard witch.

Diana released her hold around Akko, cupped the brunette's round cheeks, and swiftly pressed their lips together.

And just.

This was just one of the probably tens of thousands kisses the both of them had shared over the years… and yet the moment their lips made even the slightest bit of contact was always intensely electrifying, jolting awake any tired nerves. Sparks flew as Diana felt heat rise up in the back of her neck and up into her face.

It was utter bliss… and the squeak she heard from the back of Akko's throat the moment their lips touched just made the moment all the sweeter.

Just as suddenly as Diana had initiated the kiss, Akko had deepened it. Diana's blue eyes closed shut, and she melted the moment she felt Akko press their lips closer together.

Akko's hug tightened as Diana pulled Akko's face closer to hers.

This was a common thing. A normal push and pull, a fight for control.

Akko never did lose that competitive spirit she felt in regards to Diana… it just manifested itself in different ways, and, luckily, it was in a way Diana had wholeheartedly encouraged.

Every kiss was like a dance, one where they both fought to lead.

Unfortunately for Diana… she was running rather low on energy, and as much as she wished to continue… the burning in her lungs forced her to separate and end the kiss to take a deep breath.

Despite her… "loss", however, it seemed the action had its originally intended effect… at least judging by Akko's flushed cheeks, the glazed over look in her red eyes, and the dreamy smile on her face.

"Wow… uh… what… what was I talking about again?" Akko airily sighed, the silliest giggle escaping her lips.

Diana chuckled as she lazily dropped her arms to her sides, though she did lean forward to rest her head on top of Akko's.

"I am unsure," Diana lied, hoping to never veer back onto the earlier topic. "Disregarding that… as much as I love our hugs, I would really appreciate if I could change into my nightdress and rest in bed."

"Oh right, be- wait. Diana!" Akko yelled, now broken out of her trance. "You just got home! Did you even eat dinner yet?"

Diana sighed.

"I was… rather hoping I could skip dinner and go rest in bed?" Diana offered, though she knew it would be unacceptable to the witch who had made it her mission to make sure Diana was well taken care of. "Today was very long, and I believe it would be very beneficial if I were to lay down as soon as possible."

Diana hoped that referencing her fatigue would be enough for Akko to allow her to head straight to bed.

"Nope!"

Clearly, her hopes had been in vain.

"You're still eating dinner!" Akko said. "Buuut, if you would rather lay down though… I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Five minutes and a cacophony of glass and metal coming from the kitchen later, and Diana had somehow found herself lying on the couch, her head atop what could only be described as one of the five most heavenly places in the known world: Akko's lap.

The brunette rested a steady hand on the side of the blonde's head. Her thumb caressed a pale cheek, each little touch sending nervous butterflies to flutter in Diana's chest. Though, as soft and gentle as the hand on the side of her head was, Diana knew it was there to keep her in place.

Akko smiled as she brought a spoon of stew to Diana's mouth.

"Now say ahhh~" Akko cooed.

Despite all the things the brunette had made her do over the years, this was the one thing Diana had never gotten used to. Akko seemed to love feeding her. While she did not quite understand the appeal, Akko said she found it cute… and each time Diana always found herself wriggling as she tried and failed to bite back the blush that always arose as Akko presented her with an offering of food.

It wasn't as if Diana did not appreciate the gesture. She knew it was just another manifestation of Akko's desire to make her feel at ease and relaxed... a way to grant her the spoiling Akko felt she deserved. And Diana loved Akko for that.

It was just that the act, itself, was rather embarrassing. The light, cutesy, tone of voice Akko always took as she tried to coax Diana into eating the food presented to her only added on to the heat she felt bubbling into her face.

Though… if what Akko said about how much she loved seeing Diana all flustered for her was true… she couldn't help but feel like this was only encouraging such behavior and actions.

That being said, at this moment, if just a bit of embarrassment would allow her to continue resting on Akko's lap…

Diana opened her mouth and accepted the offering.

It was delicious.

* * *

The moment Diana had finished her meal, Akko finally let her go upstairs and get ready for bed. She took a quick shower and changed immediately into a light blue, cotton nightdress. With a wave of her wand, platinum blonde tresses dried up instantly, leaving her hair as fluffy and wavy as it always was.

She soon took her place seated on the bed, her back against the headboard. It wasn't long until Akko joined her.

In fact, the woman had practically run upstairs and jumped into bed, eager to keep the blonde company.

Diana smiled as she felt Akko's arms wrap around her stomach, a round cheek nuzzling against her side.

With the sound of Akko's sighs and giggles providing the perfect background noise, Diana put on a set of reading glasses and began reviewing the upcoming school schedule… which reminded her.

"Akko, how has your day been?"

"Oh! You know, the same as usual. Practicing spells for my next big show~" Akko said proudly. "After all… I think my next show is going to be the most important one yet!"

Diana chuckled as she took note of the date of the Samhain Festival. Ever since Akko and her team's performance all those years ago, ending the barbaric sacrificial duty, the final act had been something of a wild card performance.

Much like Akko herself really… so it was only fitting that Akko would be this year's act.

"Will I get the chance to see a sneak preview? " Diana asked sweetly, praying that Akko would show her just a little bit of what was to come. After all, she _was_ the brunette's biggest fan.

"Nope!" Akko denied. She noted the slight drop in her lover's smile and quickly began justifying herself. "Dianaaaa, you know it wouldn't be good if I just let you see my act before everyone else… besides, I want this one to be a big surprise!"

Diana sighed. It was worth a shot.

"Aww, don't give me that." Akko pouted. "I'm just trying to be faiir."

"I know Akko." Diana mumbled.

"Besiides…"

Diana snuck a glance at the performer, who had since stopped her nuzzling in favor of lazily resting against her side. She could see the faintest dust of pink on Akko's face, piquing her own curiosity.

"Besides?" Diana asked, encouraging Akko to continue.

"I… like seeing how excited you look when you see a new act for the first time," Akko shyly admitted. "Especially after how tired I feel after a show."

Akko's words lit a soft ember in Diana's chest, and she gently placed a kiss atop chestnut hair.

"Very well." Diana mumbled against Akko's scalp. "I expect to be dazzled if that is to be the case."

"Oh, I'm going to do soooo much more than dazzle!" Akko declared. "When I'm done with this performance, you're not going to be able to stay in your seat! Heck, I'm going to totally sweep you out of your seat, and then you'll be so proud you'll probably even kiss me in front of the entire school." Akko grinned.

Diana laughed softly, taking a peek at the picture framed on their nightstand. A picture of her holding onto Akko, who was dressed in white witch's robes adorned with intricate patterns of blue and red.

"Just like your first show."

"Exactly!" Akko said proudly.

The two soon slipped into a comfortable silence. Diana took the moment to verify her lesson plans for the coming week and… a little less than subtly, draw a heart around the anticipated date. Akko took this chance to resume her nuzzling against Diana's side.

In between sitting on the soft cushions of the bed, her long winding day, and the warmth emanating off of Akko, it wasn't long before Diana began to nod off to sleep, though she was just barely able to catch herself before truly drifting off.

Seeing as she did not yet want to fall asleep, preferring to savor Akko's hold on her like this for just moments longer, Diana quickly tried to cover it up, pretending like it never happened, but Akko was having absolutely none of it.

"AHA! I saw that!" Akko said, swiftly pointing her face up at Diana's. "You know that that means~ It's time for _you_ to go to bed!"

Diana shook her head and sighed in amusement.

"Very well," Diana said as she closed her journal and placed it atop the nightstand. She then slipped further down into bed until her head was rested on her pillow.

Once she had stilled, Akko quickly got to work, covering Diana in their blanket and doing the one thing she had waited all day for… ever since the moment Diana had to get up in the morning.

Cuddle.

And thus Diana found herself in what was undeniably the number one most comfortable spot in both the known and unknown world: wrapped in Akko's arms atop their bed.

And when Diana felt Akko's head snuggle into the crook of her neck, she couldn't help but return the favor, lacing an arm around Akko's shoulder and nuzzling against Akko's head.

As Diana began to drift off to sleep, she began thinking about how absolutely, astoundingly fortunate she was to have this woman be the first thing she saw when waking up and the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

Knowing that, no matter what, Akko would be how she ended off her day was, without any doubt, the greatest motivator to get through any struggle Diana had ever had. It was something that she would be eternally grateful for. The thoughts and knowledge that Akko would be here with her filled her heart with such a fuzzy warmth that Diana knew she would have to let some of these feelings out.

"Akko?" Diana whispered.

"Yeah Diana?"

"I love you."

Akko giggled and tightened her embrace.

"Ehehe, I love you too~ But what brought that on?"

"Nothing at all. I just… thought I would let you know." Diana mumbled slowly, her speech beginning to slur. "I… also j-just wanted… to s-say it aloud… "

Akko rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on the sleepy professor, knowing that would the final piece to the puzzle that was getting Diana to let go and relax completely.

"Good night Diana~" Akko sang before placing a quick kiss onto Diana's fair face.

"Good night A…kko"

And at last Diana fell asleep… but not before anticipating, once again, the coming morning, when she would wake up to see Akko sleeping right beside her.

* * *

 **Work has been taking up a lot of time and has been giving me a bad case of writer's block... Then this happened, fully inspired by a tired day's work.**

 **God, I wish I had an Akko to come home to.**

 **Oh also, I've eagerly accepted something from Ticcy's Dianakko week comic for AU involving Akko and Diana using the Japanese phrases for leaving (though... in this case I guess I'm using it for them coming) home. It was such a cute idea, that I just had to.**

 **Anywaaaaay, thanks for reading! I've been _craving_ some domestic Dianakko for ages so it figures I'd toss something in for that. It was honestly a lot of fun to write (especially since I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write in the future) so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**


End file.
